


You are with my heart when it has hope

by paleredheadinascifi



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose is a Puzzle and Patrick Brewer wants to spend the rest of his life solving it, Fluff, M/M, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleredheadinascifi/pseuds/paleredheadinascifi
Summary: "She’s 5th on their list of 12 vendor pick-ups today, and also somehow the 4th person of the day to make a playful jab at Patrick about the lack of a ring on David’s finger.David is about to lose his absolute shit."Or, David and Patrick have their first conversation about (future) marriage.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 37
Kudos: 258





	You are with my heart when it has hope

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between the end of season 4 and start of season 5. 
> 
> Title from Hope by Tom Rosenthal.

David is about to torpedo the pen in his hand at their vendor, Judith, if she doesn’t shut her well-meaning but ruining-his-life mouth.

She’s 5th on their list of 12 vendor pick-ups today, and also somehow the 4th person of the day to make a playful jab at Patrick about the lack of a ring on David’s finger.

David is about to lose his absolute shit. 

Patrick, on the other hand, seems to be taking the jokes in stride. He just laughs or jokes back or just generally doesn’t freeze over in a panic like David can’t help but do.

Patrick is seemingly going with option A. this time – laughing playfully along with Judith but innocuously ducking his head to try and cover his amusement. 

David’s grip on the ~~weapon~~ pen loosens as they reach the car and the topic changes to next month’s order and pickup arrangements. They settle on a date for next month and finally make it into the car, Patrick at the wheel and David practicing his deep-breathing in the passenger seat.

Once they’re back on the road, he lasts about three minutes before the breathing just doesn’t cut it.

He takes one final deep breath, grips the corner of the seat fabric and says, “you know you don’t have to do that.”

Patrick takes his eyes off the road for half a second to glance in his direction, then looks down at himself with a furrowed brow.

“Hmm? Do what?”

“What Judith was saying back there,” David sighs. “Just because people say all that - - I just don’t want you to think you have to, that’s all.”

Patrick flicks his attention between the road and David, the road and David, the road and David, clearly attempting to piece together what’s happening. 

“I don’t know what you’re saying, David,” he goes with.

David sighs. Again.

“It’s just you’ve done it before! Last time! You did it because you felt like you should. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do it because people have started saying things,” he says, looking very pointedly _not_ at Patrick.

Unfortunately, not looking at him doesn’t stop David from hearing the way Patrick uncomfortably shifts in his seat and clears his throat.

“Do you not want to?” Patrick asks carefully, slowly.

And David can’t _not_ look at him with that. His eyes snap up to meet Patrick’s, wide with a flurry of emotions David didn’t mean to put there.

“What? No! I mean, no. Not _no_. But not – okay, this is coming out all wrong,” he groans. “All I’m saying is that I know you always try to do what’s _expected_ of you and that isn’t necessary here. There’s no pressure or expectations or anything coming from me. Like I _get it_ ,” he explains.

Patrick nods exactly two times and changes his grip on the steering wheel.

“Okay, but I’m not sure I do,” Patrick says, still frowning his cute little frown with his invisible little eyebrows.

David _really_ didn’t mean to put that frown there, no matter how cute it is.

“Oh my god! Okay. Can we just pretend I didn’t say anything?” David tries. Aborting the mission seems like the only reasonable option at this point. 

Instead, Patrick flicks on the indicator and pulls off to the side of the road, slowing the car down to a stop. He pulls the parking brake on then turns to look at David. Like, _really_ look at him. Like David is a riddle that he’s one clue away from solving. David hates it.

“What!?” David squawks.

Somehow that seems to have been the missing clue he needed because Patrick’s eyes light up and a smile tugs at the corners of his cute mouth.

“Do you not think I want to marry you, David?” He asks with an adorable tilt of the head.

And dear god _no_ he managed to crack the goddamn riddle.

“I…that’s not…um. That is not the conversation I was trying to have here,” David offers, trying to will the seatbelt to swallow him whole.

Patrick’s whole face softens with an infuriating understanding.

“I didn’t leave Rachel because I didn’t want to get married, I left her because I’m gay,” he says softly.

David shakes his head – maybe if he shakes it hard enough he’ll pass out and this conversation won’t be happening.

“No, I know that. I know.”

“I do want to get married,” Patrick whispers, leaning forward and ducking his head to chase David’s eye-line. “And I have every intention of marrying you someday, David,” he says, a smile barging its way out halfway through.

“O-oh,” David coughs.

“And not because Ronnie makes snide remarks about not putting a ring on your finger or the gestures Jocelyn makes at me when she thinks you’re not looking if that’s what you’re worried about,” Patrick says, resting a hand on David’s knee and squeezing. “I don’t care about that, they’re just happy for us. Well, Jocelyn is. I still don’t think Ronnie likes me,” he frowns.

A laugh bursts out of David before he can stop it, and the way Patrick’s whole face just blooms at the sound of it fills every inch of him with hope.

“Well, um. Okay. That’s good. But it’s fine if you change your mind, too. I’m happy just being with you. That’s really all I was trying to say,” David offers awkwardly, still not really succeeding at swallowing his smile but trying to sound sincere.

Patrick huffs out a laugh and leans a little further across the console to press a kiss full of hope and promise against David’s lips.

“Okay, David,” he whispers, but the sound of it gets lost in David’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Just threw this together because the world is on fire and I needed some joy. Hope you're hanging in there, friends.


End file.
